The dragonborn straw hat
by dukefan01
Summary: Ysmir the dragonborn's word collapses around him. As the only way for the world to live on the future, Akatosh seals him away for the future. Many centuries later Luffy defeats Crocodile only to find a chamber that had sealed away Ysmir. Now Ysmir must live his dystiny with his new friends the straw hat pirates.
1. Introduction

**Well then, this is the first time I worked with someone on a story, but we'll see how this goes. I'm excited to start this up. drake202 get's credit for the original idea and the backround. I hope you like it, so here we go!**

Monkey D. Luffy glared at Crocodile as he gave him the finale attack, punching up threw the rock bed and sending Crocodile flying high into the air, unconcious and defeated. Then he smiled with releif as he fell to the ground. As Luffy hit the floor of the chamber next to the king, he could just see what appeared to be a large chamber carved into the side of the rock bed. The young captain climbed to his feet slowly. He pushed his black hair out of his eyes and looked down at him self. His red vest was torn and his blue pants were a mess. He was covered in cuts and his own blood as well as the hole in his body where Crocodile stabbed him with his poisoned hook. He could still feel the poison in his veins as the structure was crumbling around him, but the sense of adventure was to much for him to take the rest he knew he needed. A small vial rolled to him and hit the edge of his foot. Luffy looked over at Nico Robin, who was the one who sent it to him. She was a pretty young woman with sholder lenght black hair under a white cowboy hat. She wore a white coat over her purple shirt and skirt and boots. "Drink that, it'll nuturalize the poision of Crocodile's hook." Robin forced out. Luffy looked down at it, then picked it up and drank it.

"Thank you, and now for that!" Luffy said. He streched out his arm, grabbing the floor of the chamber to pull him self up into it. Just as he got up there he heard a large crash and looked back to see the rubble falling on the king. Quickly, he streched out his arm, grabbing both the king and Robin and pulling them to him.

"WHAT! NO, LEAVE ME HERE! I have no reason left to live, just let me die." she pleaded.

"Nope, your coming with me, do what you want when we get out of here." Luffy said, putting them both down on the chamber floor, then walking forward into it. His eye's adjusted to the dark and he could see a large vault like door in front of him. He waltzed up to it and looked it over. It was stone with many strange carving's engraved into it's face.

"I've never seen anything like this!" Robin's amazed voice said next to him. Luffy grinned and reached forward grabbing the handle to the vault like door. The anchient work pulled open from a simple tug by Luffy and the enormous door swung on stone hinges. Inside it was pretty much empty. The walls were an amazing sight. There were giant gears and carvings engraved around with anchient writtings that Robin couldn't even hope to disipher along with beautiful jewls embeded every so often. It was the work of a true master. The entire thing had an anchient look and feel to it, and on the back wall was an eormous mural with many scripts and pictures on it. Robin's eyes were huge as she read over the script, drinking in the words she came across.

"What is it?" Cobra asked coming next to her. Robin reluctently tore her eyes away from the text to look at the two men who were just moments before her enemies.

"It's a story, one that I never thought I would find." she said. Her eyes filled up with tears. "This lead did come threw for me, at least in some way." she said. Luffy looked over the mural. A large man, built bigger than even Zoro and Sanji was on the wall. He had medium length black hair pulled back in a pony tail and blue eyes. He was in a strong brass colored armor fighting giant dragons and small blue orbs were being pulled into his body. Above him was a large dragon, white and skelital looking and it was seemingly diving down to attack the man.

"SO COOL!" Luffy exclaiment with large eyes.

"No one was ever supposed to find this." Cobra explained in a pained voice.

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"The story of Ysmir, the dragonborn." Robin said.


	2. Ysmir

Ysmir stood on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the vast plain set out before him that was his home of Tamriel. He sighed in releif at being back. His midlenth black hair was pulled back in a pony tail and his shinning blue eyes looked over the vast area of land. He wore a simple brown shirt and pants with a sword in his belt. Alduin was finally dead, and the others had gone home as well. His body had many wrappings and bandages covering him from his battle. Suddenly he heard something behind him and whipped around. It was an older man a long beard and wore a long robe. Ysmir's breath caught when he recognized the figure in front of him. "Akatosh." he whispered. The god of time simly nodded to acknowledge his presence. Ysmir dropped down to a bow out of respect.

"Ysmir, the dragonborn. We have much to discuss." Akatosh said. Ysmir gave him a strange look.

"Is Alduin not defeated?" he asked. Akatosh nodded.

"Yes, he is gone and that threat is over, but what I have came to dicuss with you is much more dangerous." he said. Ysmir gave him an odd look. 'More dangerous than the world eater?' he wondered. "The world is now safe, but soon it will no longer be." the god said. Ysmir gave him a shocked look. "When the ground stores up too much energy, it releases that energy is powerful quakes that tremor threw the earth. In less than a year those tremors will shake the world to it's core and be so powerful that it will rip the very universe apart. Giant waves will be released from this energy and sink whole islands. The world as we know will change and many people will die." Akatosh explained. Ysmir gave him a horror filled look. There was no way that this was possible!

"Eathquakes have happened before, why would this one be different!" yelled Ysmir.

"They are not different, those earthquakes have been leading up to this. They were a prelude to this that is to come."

"There must be a way to stop this! I am a Dragonborn, your chamion! There must be something that we can all do to prevent such a cataclysim!" Ysmir pleaded. Akatosh shock his head.

"We as the Nine Divines are unable to physically manisfest in the world as our ancient oaths prohibit such and neither can the Deadra help prevent such a devistating attack. Understand Ysmir, the world will change, many people will die, and with the coming future we will be forgotten." Akatosh said. Ysmir was in shock.

"Why are you telling me this?! Why are you telling me! There's nothing I can do, and everyone is going to die." he punched the ground hard in frustration. It was his job to protect all of the people, and now he learns that he was doomed to fail from the start.

"Ysmir, I tell you because your destiney is not to die with us." Akatosh said. Ysmir looked up at him. "The divines have agreed that we will seal you away in a Dewmer ruin that will not be affected by this. A future is ahead that you are needed in. We will be forgotten as I had said, but you will be able to revive us, and bring our voice back to the people." Akatosh said. Ysmir's eyes widened as he realized how much faith the Divines had just placed on him. He nodded.

"I will do as you say." he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ysmir had entered the Dewmer ruin. He wore his dragonplate armor over his body. His helmet had two holes for his eyes and a large open place for his mouth and nose. On top were two large horms. The Armor itsself covered from his neck, to his sholders, his his legs. It have his body a dragon like apperence especially his chest and the wing-like appendages that covered his sholders. The boots went from his knees to the ground and the guantlets went from his elbows to his hands. It was a bronzeish color. In his left hand was his Auriel's shield. It had a shape like a plus sign, but the two segments going out to the side resembled somewhat of wings. It was a powerful armor that he liked, giving him many abilities that he wouldn't want to fight without. By his side was his Chillrend Glass Longsword. The blade itsself was a pale blue and it sounded like dry ice, giving it an eerie feel by others. Across his back was his Dwarben black bow of Fate, which was ebony and color along with his dragon arrows. He also carried the Keening dagger on his left hip. He looked around the chamber to see a murel on the others side. In the center was the immage of him defeating Alduin, as if a center piece on a murel that dipicted his entire life. Thee rest was a story he knew better than any other.

Ysmir had grown up in the Imperical city as a playful child who used to have many friends. He did have a heritage that he was extreamly proud of and that was the story of his ancestor, the Hero of the Oblivion Crisis, Hero of Kvatch. He loved to hear the story of how he became a Divine Crusader of the Knights of the Nine order, and it was a story that was told to him each night at his request. When he was nine years old though, the Imperical city was attacked by elven forces and in the attack he witnessed both of his parents be cut down. He was sent of an orphanage and even when people scoffed at him, he kept faith in what he beleived in. When he was fourteen he had lied about his age to join the Imperial Legion as he beleived that's what the Hero wanted and tock the sword to defend his homelands. When he was out training one day though, he was approched by a strange man. The man proclaimed that Ysmir was one of the last of the Knights of the Nine order. He then gave Ysmir the Crusader sword. He tock the blade and threw himself into training, training longer and harder than any of the others. When he turned eighteen however he had a dream of dragons attacking and burning homes and a voice that told him to go to Skyrim. He could not ignore that and with the Crusader sword, he deserted the Legion and left for Skyrim. Even though he was doing what he was called to do, he was ashamed in abandoning the legion and with that he deserted the name that he carried to that point, taking the name Ysmir that the Greybeards had given him.

With a heavy sigh he smiled, he would follow what his ancestor and the Nine wanted him to do one more time, and was ready for their call to stay here until he was summoned out once more.

**Chapter one, done. Sorry for the wait. Thank you to Sanasuke, aback, feral wolfskin, and most importantly drake202.**


	3. New crew member

"So what's the rest of it?" Luffy asked excitedly. Robin shock her head.

"That's all it says. He was sealed away to wait for the next generation to find him." she told him. Luffy pouted.

"No fair! Where is he?" Luffy asked running around the circular room. Robin shock her head with a small smile on her face, then she turned to Cobra.

"Did you know about this?" she asked. The aged king sighed.

"I knew about this chamber and that it wasn't to be disterbed. I had no idea what was inside or the story that it holds." he admitted. Robin nodded. Suddenly Luffy yelled out from somewhere in the shaddows.

"HEY! YOU GOTTA COME SEE THIS!" he yelled. Robin and Cobra walked over to where the young rubbery boy was bouncing up and down with excitement. They could see a man just like in the portate on the wall in armor lying on the ground, asleep. Luffy started to poke him.

"YOU CAN'T JUST POKE HIM!" Cobra scolded while Robin laughhed. The man's eyes snapped open and luffy jumped back. The man tried to push himself up but with a clatter of his armer he fell back to the ground, his body not wanting to cooperate after the centuries of not moving.

"Hey weird guy, are you the guy who's been sealed away in here?" Luffy asked. The man looked up at Luffy with a questioning look.

"My name is Ysmir." he said. Luffy started laughing.

"THAT'S SUCH A FUNNY NAME!" he said. Ysmir gave him an odd look as he tried again. He barley moved an inch so he started to rotate his limbs, as they finally loosened up he climbed to his feet, armer and weaons clanking against each other as he moved. Robin's eyes looked over his dragon armor. 'This is incredable. I didn't want to beleive it, but there is no other possibility of anyone else! He had been sealed in hear since the void century.' she thought, her eyes sparkiling. The lead had come through, all those years of working for Crocodile paid off in the end after all. Luffy finally calmed down enough to look him over. "You look like a dragon. Your funny. I want you to join my crew!" Luffy said. Ysmir gave him an odd look.

"Pirate crew?" he asked. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you have anywhere else to go right?" he asked. Robin chuckled.

"No, I don't even know where I am. What is a pirate crew?" he asked. Luffy turned his head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean? It's a crew of pirates of course!" Luffy said. Ysmir couldn't help but crack a small smile at how unhelpful this boy was being.

"Strawhat, if the story is true, then he was sealed away many centuries ago, probibly in a place that pirates weren't very widley known. If you really are the Ysmir from the story then the world that you knew is lost. In this world the power of the world is divided. There are the marines and the world government, the seven pirate warlords, the four emorors of the sea, and pirates themselves. I guess they would discribe us as lawless rouges." Robin explained.

"What do you mean? Your saying that your all criminales?" Ysmir said in surprise.

"No, I am the King of Alabasta...it is the desert kingdome that you are currently in. Strawhat here is trying to save my country...OH NO! VIVI!" Cobra said, suddenly remembering the war raging outside.

"Oh yes, the war should be coming to close by now. I wonder if strawhat's crew managed to save both armies." Robin said.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!?" Cobra yelled. Robin looked at him with compleat indifference.

"As I told you, wither this country lives or dies doesn't matter to me." she said. Ysmir looked over them all.

"What has happened since i've been sealed away?" he asked. Robin turned back to him and smiled.

"If you really want to know that, then your best bet would be to join strawhat's crew and see the world for yourself." she told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper, and Vivi Nefertari found themselves in a small back alley. They were all beat up, clearly had having better days. Zoro slummped up against a wall, resting he head back. He had green hair and tan skin with three gold earings hanging off his left ear. He wore his white shirt which was now torn and stained with his blood and his pants torn. Sanji started smoking a cigerette, his blonde hair covering his left eye and he wore a black suit with blood stains and signs of wear. Usopp's entire body was covered in bandages and he looked like he was ready to fall over any second. Nami had short orange hair and a torn up dancer girl outfit with rips and blood running down her leg. Chopper wore a messed up blue coat with blood on it as well, the tiny blue nosed reindeer had done all he could and it turned out to be enough. Vivi had long blue hair and a purple cloak over her clothes. Suddenly her father, a strange man, and Luffy behing carried by the stranger arrived. The others said othing as they watched the two approch them. "LUFFY!" Vivi screamed. Cobra smiled.

"He's fine my dear. He somehow defeated Crocodile and managed to save me, this man, and another person to saftey." Cobra assured her. They others nodded, that sounded like Luffy for sure.

"Vivi, the war is over, you and your father should go talk to the people." said Sanji looking up at the raining sky. Vivi nodded.

"Yeah, and i'll be sure to tell them all about you!" she said.

"Vivi dear, please don't. Afterall we're pirates." Sanji said.

"What we need now is rest and food." Nami told her. Vivi nodded.

"The palace is always open to you." the kind said as they left. All of the five pirates suddenly collased unconcious as soon as the king and princess were gone. Ysmir looked over the sight. 'So this is strawhat boy's crew? They are amazing, according to that woman they didn't have any part of this war, yet they ended it themselves and tock on an entire organization. The battles were obviously hard, I wonder what kind of people they are.' Ysmir thought, laying Luffy down by them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vivi and Cobra returned. Ysmir looked up at them and the soldiers they brought. "We are going to the palace. You are more than welcome to join us." Cobra said. The soldiers picked up the unconcious strawhat pirates and Ysmir nodded, standing up. "I wonder, are you going to accept his offer of joining his crew?" Cobra asked as they started out for the palce. Ysmir looked at each of them in turn. Then he felt a small smile grace his features.

"I don't know yet, but they don't seem like the definiton that you gave me of a 'pirate'." Ysmir said.

"They aren't your average pirate crew. They are much different, risking their lives for a country they have no part in, always talking about their dreams, they are truely a strange bunch, but in a world where things are supposed to be rational isn't it good t be around such dreamers as these? They live their life to the fullest so they can smile later." explained Cobra.

"The world seems to have changed so much since I was sealed away. It's as if I am a stranger in a world I don't belong in. The entire thing is so weird, I can't even tell that this is a future world. The technology seems to have decreased greatly and the world had shifted so much." Ysmir said.

"Yes well, that's how things work. If you want to find the world you lost in a world that it no longer exists though, then your best bet is to travel with those who are also trying to gain what many say either is impossible or no longer exists." Cobra commented. The rest of the walk was in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ysmir sat in the imfermery room with Vivi. "Can I get you anything?" she asked. He shock his head.

"So your the Princess?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, all thanks to them. They saved my country." Vivi said, looking at Luffy. Ysmir smirked. Suddenly the green haired man opened his eyes. He streched out as he sat up.

"Well that was a good nap." he said. Vivi smiled.

"Your awake Mr. Bushido!" Vivi said. Zoro looked over at Ysmir.

"So who are you?" Zoro asked. Ysmir thought for a second.

"I am Ysmir, the seventh member of the strawhat pirates." he said. Zoro smirked.

"Oh really?" he asked.


	4. The dragonshout

"So that's it huh? Were you with Baroque Works before?" Zoro asked, curious as to what role this man played during the Alabasta war.

"No, he's actually not from around here. He's from hundreds of centuries in the past." Vivi said. Zoro gave her an odd look.

"You wanna run that by me again?" he asked. Vivi looked thoughtful on how she would explain it.

"I'm from the past, I was sealed away to help the future." Ysmir said. Zoro shrugged, he had heard stranger things happening.

"So Luffy recruited you too huh." he said. Ysmir nodded. Zoro streched out, ready to go back to sleep.

" , you just woke up, don't you want to eat something?" Vivi asked.

"I'm good Vivi, thanks though." Zoro said. Ysmir gave him an odd look, then decided to ask something that had been on his mind.

"Uhm... ..." he started but both Zoro and Vivi started laughing.

"My name is Zoro, is just something Vivi started calling me back when we were enemies." Zoro said. Ysmir blinked but nodded just the same.

"Zoro then, what is your crew like?" he asked. Zoro started laughing again.

"You want to know? The best why I can describe it is unlike any other around here." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ysmir. Zoro chuckled.

"You'll see. Someday's you'll think you got on the wrong ship, and others your glad to have these guys with you. It all depends on the situation but I'm glad I'm apart of this crew." Zoro said. Ysmir and Vivi went to ask him another question but a low snoring told them that Zoro was already asleep.

"Mr. Bushido was Luffy's first crew member. He initally joined to avoid the firing squad, or so Usopp said. He's Luffy's most loyal crew member, but he's also among the first to hit the captain when he does something stupid. I haven't been with them for very long, but they treat me as if we had been friends since we were children. Then again we still are all children in many eyes." Vivi said. Ysmir nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT! THAT MEANS I MISSED FIFTEEN MEALS!" Ysmir heard the shout of his new Captain as he was walking down the hall. Not knowing what to think, he ran down in time to see Luffy eat an entire wheelbarrel of fruit in a single gulp.

"You idiot! That was for everyone!" Sanji yelled. Luffy and a strange woman were laughing. Luffy then noticed Ysmir.

"Oh hey! So you decided to join us afterall!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Luffy, who's that?!" Nami asked, looking over Ysmir.

"Oh! That's our new crew member." Luffy said. Everyone but Vivi, Luffy, and Zoro looked at Luffy in shock.

"WHAT!?" they all yelled. THey hadn't even seen this man before now!

"So what can you do anyway?" Zoro asked, genuinly curious.

"I'm a warrior and a blacksmith. In fact I made all these weapons and armor myself." Ysmir said, gesturing to himself.

"That settles it then, your our blacksmith!" Luffy said.

"THAT DOESN'T SETTLE ANYTHING!" Nami screached.

"Nami dear, there's no point in arguing. Luffy is the captain after all and what he says goes. We just have to take it." Sanji said liting a cigerette.

"NOW LET'S EAT!" Luffy said. Ysmir gave a small smile. After everything that he had been threw, all the serious and painful times, it was nice to have a moment to just lay back and not have to worry about anything happening. It was nice and he couldn't help but laugh along with them. They went down to a giant feast and he watched in shock as the crew inhaled food enough to feed an entire army. Deciding to join in too he began to eat his fill. As he was going for a large piece of meat a hand grabbed it. He looke up to see Luffy's arm STRECHED across the table to grab it. He released it in shock and yelped as Luffy's arm retracted. He saw Luffy steal from Usopp and Usopp poured something on the food. Luffy then ate it and started screaming while Usopp laughed and held up a red bottle.

"TOBASCO STAR!" he said. Everyone else looked at the crew in horror but the princess and the king who were laughing at the scean. Ysmir ate until he was full then watched as the crew started to have a party. The small reindeer with a blue nose put chopsticks up his nose and started dancing on the table with the long nose man. The others were clapping and laughing, and Luffy fell over, too full to eat another bite. Ysmir couldn't help it but laugh along. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ysmir was laying down to sleep when the crew came in. "Ysmir, we're leaving." Zoro said. Ysmir looked up and nodded.

"WHY AGAIN!?" Usopp asked, too scared to pay attention the first time.

"Mr. 2 stole our ship, that's why!" Nami said.

"Are you sure that you have to leave." Vivi said. They nodded.

"Vivi, if you want to come you can, we're not going to force you." Luffy said.

"We'll go pick up our ship and come around the cost. We can be at this village at noon tomorrow, that is your only chance if you want to come." Nami said, pouring over a map with Vivi. Vivi nodded, showing she agreed to the proposal. "Alright then, Noon tomorrow." Nami said. They then left to the stable were Ysmir saw a group of yellow ducks.

"What's with the ducks?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Vivi-chan is letting us use them to get to our ship!" Sanji said. Ysmir gave them all an uneasy look as he climbed onto the ducks back.

"Don't worry about it, they're pretty safe...for the most part." Zoro told him.

"We need to hurry." Nami said, and the group started off. The ducks moved fast and Ysmir couldn't help but feel impressed at their speed. Then he noticed Nami looking like she was ready to cry.

"Nami, are you alright? I know the two of you got pretty close..." Sanji started. Ysmir couldn't help but feel sorry for her, leaving behind her friend.

"That's not it at all, I didn't get the reward!" Nami cried. Usopp fell off his duck and landed in the dirt.

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR UPSET ABOUT!" Luffy yelled.

"OF COURSE, WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS UPSET ABOUT!" Nami hissed. Ysmir gave her an uneasy look. 'She was worried about money. Zoro was right, maybe I did make a mistake.' Ysmir thought.

"USOPP FELL OFF!" Chopper cried.

"LEAVE HIM!" Nami snapped. 'Defenitaly got on the wrong ship!' he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finally arrived at the river and Ysmir could see a large ship with a lamb figurehead. "This is our ship, the Going Merry." Chopper explained. Ysmir nodded, still not knowing how to take a talking reindeer.

"It's about time you got here." said a strange man dressed up like a ballerina. Zoro was carring stuff onto the ship.

"Move it." he told the man. The man scooted over so Zoro could get by.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA TAKING OUR SHIP!" Luffy yelled.

"YOU IDIOT! IF I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR SHIP THAN THE MARINES WOULD HAVE! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS AND THAT'S WHY I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!" the man yelled. The strawhat's looked surprised.

"Tell the truth, you couldn't get threw the Marine blockade without us." Zoro said.

"Is that ture Bon-chan?!" Luffy asked. Bon clay sat on the ground.

"Yes, but that's why we help each other. As our friendship is strong." Bon Clay said and him, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were dancing.

"Pay them no mind, their idiots." Sanji told Ysmir.

"Who is that man?" Ysmir asked.

"His name is Bon Clay, or Mr. 2 if you perfer. He was our enemy, I think." Sanji said.

"What do you mean you think?" asked Ysmir.

"Throughout the whole thing him and Luffy would go from friends to enemies, back to friends. It's weird." Nami hissed. Ysmir nodded.

"I can see how that is weird." he said.

"Anyway, we need to set sail now!" Nami yelled. They looked ahead to see an entire fleet of Marines.

"This isn't going to be easy!" Zoro sighed. The others nodded. Bon Clay's ship started sailing from behind them. The others nodded. Suddenly the marines started shooting large barbed spears.

"SHOOT CANNONBALLS! I CAN'T STOP POINTY THINGS!" Luffy screamed as they hit the ship. The others sighed.

"I guess it's time to fight back then, we need to get to the village to see Vivi." Sanji said. Ysmir looked at the ships.

"I have an idea." he said stepping forward. Ysmir closed his eyes. The words of the old greybeards words. He tock a shacky breth, ready to try this for the first time in who knows exactly how long. The others watched him carefully. "HET NOK FaaL VahLOK, DeiNMaaR DO DOVAahGOLZ, ahRK aaN **FUS** DO UNSLaaD, RahGOL ahRK VULOM." Then with a thoundering shout that shock the ship. All of the marine ships started to tremble, shaking hard as they started to breake. Boards and masts went flying as the nails pulled from the wood and the beams caved to the pressure of the strong force beating on them. They slowly tore into peices, and men screamed, jumping into the water as the inside's flooded with the weight of millions of gallons of water. They began sinking into the sea and Ysmir turned back to a stunned crew.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Sanji yelled.

"MONSTER!" Usopp and Chopper screamed. Luffy started laughing.

"That's so cool!" Luffy said.

"DO YOU MIND TELLING US WHAT YOU ARE!?" Nami screamed.

"Better yet, what did you even say?" Zoro asked.

"Here lies the guardian, Keeper of dragonstone, And a **force** of unending, Rage and darkness. It's a dragon shout." Ysmir said.

**big thanks to all those reading, mostly drake202, Silverscale, feral wolfskin, aback, TransMetal Naruto, Sanasuke, Last-son-of-the-snow, Synix, and qtar1984. **


	5. Nico Robin and Skyrim

"HEY! I ASKED WHAT YOU WERE!" Nami hissed, mad that he answered Zoro and ignored her. Ysmir sighed.

"I'm a dragonborn." he said. The others all gave him odd looks.

"YEAH! BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT A DRAGONBORN IS!" Nami screamed.

"It's when an individual is born with the blood and soul of a dragon in the body of a mortal." he explained.

"DRAGONS ARE MYTHS THOUGH, AREN'T THEY!" cried Usopp and Chopper. Ysmir shock his head. THey both then cried.

"Well we might as well forget all that mess for now, we're coming up on the spot where we're supposed to meet Vivi." Zoro said. Luffy nodded and looked back over to find they had more marines coming at them.

"Can you do that again?!" Luffy asked. Ysmir nodded but Bon Clay stepped forward.

"No, if you just destroy their ships they'll send the others after you. We must destract them and make them go in another direction. MEN! Let's lead the marines away so the strawhats may pick up their friend!" Bon Clay yelled. His men cheered.

"BON-CHAN!" Luffy cried at the idea of his sacrifice.

"Don't cry my friends, for true friendship never ends." he said, discuising himself as Luffy. His men tock on the apperence of the others and the group sailed away. Sure enough the marines chased after them. The strawhat's sailed on ahead to see Vivi standing on the waters edge.

"VIVI! LET'S GO!" Luffy yelled, excited for a new crew mate. Vivi looked like she was crying.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go with you guys! I'm needed here!" she said. Then the tears fell. "But can you promise me that we'll always be friends?" she yelled back. Luffy grinned.

"Of course..." he started, but Nami slammed him into the deck.

"IDIOT!" she snapped.

"What the hell Nami!" Luffy yelled in protest to his navigators actions.

"If you respond then the marines will know about Vivi and us. Don't say a word." Nami said, and the crew turned their backs to the princess. Luffy looked at his left arm, with the x on it, then thrusted the arm into the air. Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, ans Ysmir followed suit. They held there for a few minutes before Luffy grinned at them all.

"SET SAIL!" he yelled. The crew scurried around the deck, making all the preperations to leave. They sailed along Nami's directions, leaving Alabasta in their wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, now explain about this dragonborn stuff." Nami hissed to Ysmir. Her, Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, and Ysmir were up by the galley. Zoro was on the lower deck and started toward the mast when the door to Nami's room opened behind him.

"The dragonborns were from around the void centuries time." Nico Robin said, now in a purple top and pants. Everyone looked at her in surprise and most except Luffy and Ysmir had horror on their faces as well.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Nami screamed.

"Are you here to avenge your friends?" Zoro asked, drawing Wado Ichimonji. Usopp pulled back his sling and Nami pulled out her clima tact. Robin calmly walked by them and arms sprouted around, hitting the weapons from their hands.

"Didn't I tell you not to point such dangerous things at me?" she said, then pulling up a chair she sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Oh come now, surley it couldn't have been so long now that you forgot what you did to me." Robin said. Ysmir watched in confusion. He had seen this woman with Luffy when he first met Luffy and the King. She left soon afterwards, but it didn't look like they were enemies. At least not to him since Luffy saved her life too. Sanji attacked Luffy.

"What did you do to that beautiful woman you bastard!" Sanji yelled at him. Luffy turned and looked at her.

"I didn't do anything to you! Stop lying!" Luffy hissed. She smiled.

"Wrong, and what you did to me was near unbarable. I wanted nothing more to die at that moment, but you forced me to live. Now I have no where to go and no place to go back to. You must take resonsibility for that." Robin said. Luffy nodded.

"I see your problem. Welcome." Luffy said.

"LUFFY!" Zoro hissed, Nami screatched, Usopp and Chopper cried, and Sanji sung as Ysmir gave them a confused look. Who was this woman, then the answer hit him. She must have been with that Baroque Works Zoro mentioned. Ysmir went over to Zoro.

"Who is she?" he asked. Zoro sighed.

"She's the vice president of Baroque Works. They wer led by the war lord Crocodile and were trying to tear apart Alabasta." Zoro said.

"That woman and the King were talking about a weapon called Pluton." Ysmir said. Zoror shrugged.

"I thought something like a weapon would be involved, just didn't make sense for a warlord to just take a country." Zoro said. Usopp started screaming about Robin being too dangerous to join their crew. They looked over at Chopper and Luffy to see Robin tickiling both with distanced hands. Nami glared at her.

"Your both idiots, this woman was just he vice president of a crime sindicat, and you really think she should join us. I'm not convinced, and if you try something then I will personally give you the boot myself." Nami said. Usopp started clapping, but Robin smiled.

"I'll remember that, oh by the way I just remembered I brought some of Crocodiles jewlrey with me." Robin said, pulling out a bag of jewls. Nami ran down.

"Wow, thank you so much, I love you sister, your the best." Nami said.

"Oh boy, Nami's been had." Usopp said coming over to Zoro and Ysmir. Ysmir looked Robin over, he really had no qural with this woman so he turned away, content to give her a chance, besides he just joined the crew as well and didn't really know how much weight his opinion carried since the first crew member, Zoro, was obviously against it, yet it seemed no one was listening to him or Usopp. At that moment Sanji slid down the bannester and landed by Robin. He started flirting and dancing around.

"Look at him, falling all over himself." Zoro hissed.

"Yeah well, he was a lost cause from the start." Usopp agreed.

"Looks like you and I are the only holdouts on this ship of insanity." Zoro hissed as the two of them looked at the rest of the crew.

"We shouldn't blame the others, their simple minds cannot withstand her charm." Usopp said.

"Hey Usopp!" Luffy called. They looked back to see Robin's hands forming antlers on Luffy. "CHOPPER!" Luffy said, and Usopp was lost. Zoro looked over at all the others, and realizing he was alone on this, sighed and walked away. Robin smiled and followed him.

"Is it always like this?" she asked Zoro. He looked over at her.

"Yeah, usually." he responded. Robin gave him a smile and walked over to Ysmir.

"So, Ysmir the dragonborn. Your living history." she said. Ysmir gave her an odd look. "I'd really love to hear about Skyrim." Robin said. Ysmir sighed, there was no harm in talking to this woman after all. "I heard you use the dragonshout earlier, that is something that I only read about once long ago. I never thought I would get to learn any more about it." she said. Ysmir smiled softly.

"It's just an anchient form of magic using the language of the dragons." he said, as if it was common knowledge, then he remembered that he wasn't in his time anymore, so obviously they had no idea what he was refering to. He looked over to see Zoro was listening to them, also interested in what he was saying. "Skyrim is a region in the north of Tamriel. It is the home of Nords, large men and woman who are resistant to frost. Skyrim is broken into procinces ruled by Jarls and they are all ruled by the High King or Queen. It was known as the Old Kingdom or the Fatherland." he started, and immeditaly Ysmir found himself so immersed into his old homeland. "During the Merethic Era, tha land was called Mereth and it was the first region to be settled by humans. Legend tells us that Ysgramor landed there at the most northern tip of the Broken Cape. Relations were peaceful, bt eventually the Snow Elves saw the humans were growing in population and attacked the humans. Only Ysgramor and his two sons escaped. After a few years they returned with an army that we call the Five Hundred Companions. They drove out the elves and set the first empire. The snow elves were persitant though until the thirteenth king of Ysgramors dynasty, King Harald, had tock control and declared us independent. We had many terrain features, like tundra plains, forests, highlands, and mountains. Its usually snowy and cold. We are able to cultivate many good crops. It was a wealthy and powerful place, but it has had some plitical corruption. It is one of the more powerful and wealthy nations however. We have out dwities of the Nine Divines." Ysmir said. Robin gave him a beautiful smile, to her this was amazing. Even Zoro looked facinated.

"It sounds wonderful. I wish I could have seen it." she said.

**sorry it tock me so long to update, i got bussy and then i had an anime convention i went to this weekend. I want to thank you for reading all of this so far and i hope you like it. Big thanks to drake202, TransMetal Naruto, Silverscale, Noxan1, qtar1984, and Godlykiller2.**


	6. StBriss

The day was a beautiful morning and there was barley a cloud in the sky for miles. The Going Merry sailed along so peacefully. Nami frowned as she looked at her logose to make sure they were on the right track when she screamed. The group crowded around to see what was wrong. The needle was pointing at the sky! "What is going on!?" she asked, assuming it was broken. The others went to respond when suddenly debre started raining down on the ship. Sanji had just lit a cigerette and looked at the strange phenomenon.

"Huh? Is it raining?" he asked, looking into the sky with the other seven crew members. A large gallion was falling toward them from above, upside down ready to crash onto their calm ship. "Oh." he mused seeing what it was. Suddenly the crew burst into action, trying to keep the large mass from crashing onto their ship. Usopp and Chopper clung to each other.

"What's going on?!" cried Chopper. Usopp sat down as if he was meditating.

"I am in a serene landscape. This was only a dream and when I open my eyes, everything will be as it was." Usopp mused. When he opened his eyes he saw a skeliton in front of him. "AHHHH! I see dead people." Usopp cried, fleeing away. Zoro and Ysmir sighed.

"Turn the rudder!" yelled Nami, trying to naviagte the ship away from where the gallion landed int the sea.

"Are you crazy, it'll never work in these waves." Zoro snapped. Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, and Ysmir were trying to moved the ship away, but the enormous ship was pulling them with it. Ysmir ran to the edge of the Merry and tock a deep breath. He had to do something else.

"HET NOK KOPRaaN DO, IGLIF **iiZ**-SOS WO GRIND OK OBLaaN, NI KO MOROKei VUKeIN NUZ ahST, MUNAX HaaLVUT DO LiiV KRASaaR!" he shouted. The water bent under her will, turning into solid ice, and the ship stopped rocking. Ysmir looked to Nami, they had a few seconds and she seemed to get the message. She immeditaly started yelling orders that only tock a few instants before everyone was moving. Twenty seconds assed and the water melted, but the ship was moving toward safty, and they were no longer in danger.

"What was that?!" Nami whinned.

"My Ice Form. The words were Here lies the body of, Iglif **Ice**-Blood who met his end, not in glorious combat, but at the cruel touch of the withering sickness." Ysmir explained, thinking that Nami demanded to know what he had done. Nami waved him down.

"No, THAT!" she said, pointing at the large ship as it dissapeared below the waves. Ther crew looked just as confused as her about this strange occurance. Robin was kneeling by something on the ship.

"What are you looking at Robin?" Chopper asked as he walked over, but then screamed and ran away. The rest of the crew came over to see Robin was handiling the fragments of the skull on the body that Usopp broke when he freaked out. Nami and Usopp joined Chopper in hiding behind the mast as Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, and Ysmir crowed around the woman to see what she was doing.

"That's dicusting Robin!" Nami hissed.

"Any woman who can poke around with dead things is interesting in my book." Sanji deended as Robin started putting the skull back together.

"So is that really going to tell you anything?" Zoro asked. Robin shrugged.

"Who knows." she said. Ysmir was fascinated by this woman. She seemed so interested in what she could learn and was so absorbed in her work. It didn't take her long to have the skull back together again.

"It's almost perfect!" Sanji swooned.

"Except for the holes at the top, those came from an external source." Robin said.

"So there was a mutiny or something?" Sanji asked. Robin laughed.

"Not quite but good guess. These were from a medical practice called Craterization. Right doctor?" Robin asked, looking over at Chopper. The tiny reindeer nodded.

"Yeah, it was an anchient practice of cutting a hole in the skull to releive a forign mass, like a tumer." Chopper said. Ysmir found himself amazed at the tiny reindeer's knowledge.

"Knowing how old of a practice this is, i'd say this man has been dead for two hundred years. I can also say that he was in his early thirty's when he died. His teeth are in surprisingly good shape as well. It's because he rubbed tar on them, a practice from the south blue, and judging from the region, I'd assume he was a member of an exploritory party." said Robin. She went to her books and pulled out one, flipping it open to a page with a ship that looked exactly like the ship that fell on them. In the process, Ysmir noticed that Luffy and Usopp dissapeared. He looked over to see them on what was left of the sinking ship. "Here it is. The St. Briss. The Briss kingdome launched the ship as a scout ship a little over two hundred years ago, and then the ship dissapeared." Robin said.

"Wow Robin, your amazing." Sanji said.

"Amazing what you can learn from looking at old bones." Nami said.

"Amazing." Ysmir agreed. Robin looked surprised at him, but then smiled. Nami then seemed to notice that Luffy and Usopp where missing.

"Where are they now..." then she notcied that the ship had compleatly sunk and Luffy and Usopp were in the water. "STOP MESSING AROUND!" she screamed. Zoro dived in to retreive their captain, and pull him from the sea. Luffy jumped up with a grin.

"Look what we found." he held up an old map that held a strange island surrounded by clouds, and Ysmir could read the words 'Skypeia' across the top. "It's a sky island!" Luffy said excitedly. Ysmir gave the captain a strange look. He had heard of an island in the sky, and the idea of it was just rediculus. "This is proof there's a sky island!" Luffy said excitedly. Nami looked at the map uneasily.

"Luffy there's not sky island. The log pose is broken is all." Nami said. Robin shock her head.

"Not so miss navigator. The logpose only registers a strong magnetic pull from the next island. If it's pointing to the sky, then the logical explination is that there is an island in the sky." Robin said. Ysmir, Zoro, and Sanji gave her an odd look. Robin seemed mature, responsible, and intellegent. Yet here she was talking about a sky island.

"Yea! Let's go to sky island." yelled Luffy as him, Chopper, and Usopp danced in excitement. "Set sail for Sky Island!" Luffy yelled, but suddenly the fact that they couldn't sail up hit them.

"Did it just occure to you. You know, the fact that we can't fly and all?!" Sanji asked with a sigh. They were idiots. Ysmir couldn't help but chuckle at their horrified expressions.

"Well then, we'll need more information. If you all got this map from the ship, then we'll have to search the ship some more." Nami said.

"But how, it's under the water." said Ysmir, now curious. Nami grinned.

"If it's sunk then we'll salvage it!" she yelled in excitement. Luffy and Usopp started cheering.

"Salvage?" Chopper asked Robin. Robin smiled.

"Yes, but we don't have the capability for that. Looks like we'll have to come up with a more refined plan." said Robin softly. Ysmir turned to see Zoro and Sanji having nervious looks, it was clear this wouldn't end in his favor or theres.

**Sorry guys, I got slammed with stuff at home. Any way here's the next chapter. Thanks Silverscale, drake202, RefleR, ToxicTrix, and Endless Sorcerer of Unity for all your support and as well as everyone reading these! I hope you like it! I decided to skip the fillers and jump straight into Skypeia. I hope you don't mind!**


	7. The shaddows and salvage king

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji stood in three large barrles. Zoro and Sanji's only covered the top halves of their bodies while Luffy's covered his entire body. Ysmir stood by the crank that would pull them back up or let them down threw the water. Chopper stood next to him, ready to act if he was needed. Nami was smiling, proud of her brillant plan of sending the three underwater to search the ship. Robin stood nearby watching with intrest and Usopp grinned. "Don't worry you guys, those barrles are my spechial design, your perfectly safe." he said. They all looked at him in surprise. It's not that they didn't trust Usopp, he actually designed some pretty amazing things, it's just the fact that he was taking so much pride in it that he would start onto one of his lies to tell the story of how he learned to make them and they really didn't want to hear that right now. The three didn't waste a second more before they jumped overboard. Ysmir worked the ropes as they sunk into the sea.

"Luffy here, there's a bunch of overgrown snakes down here." Luffy said from his line to check in with the others.

"Roronoa, lot's of sea kings and occtopus." Zoro's voice came in.

"This is Sanji, and their staring at me." Sanji said. Chopper and Usopp looked terrified at the danger that the three of them must have been facing, but Nami smiled.

"Good, now they'll have to be sure to bring back treasure for me." she said. Ysmir looked at her nerviously. She seemed like the type that would consider money first, but also that deep down she cared for her crew. Ysmir looked over at Robin. She was reading a history book, which was no surprise at all. Deciding to go talk to her, he heard a whistle in the distance. Turning around he saw a ship approching them with a large figurehead of a monkey and a set of symbols. He could hear symbols clanging and a whistle being blown as the ship came closer.

"What is that?" Usopp asked. He could make out the words 'Masira' on the sail.

"Let's go men, salvage that ship!' a voice shouted.

"Yes sir!" the men yelled back threw shouts of "salvage, salvage the seas.' Robin closed her book to watch as the others gave them a nervious look.

"When they say sir, it means they are talking to me." said a large monkey like man standing up. He had reddish hair and wore a yellow jumpsuit with the words 'Masira' and a monkey. Ysmir gave him an odd look as did the others.

"Any idea who this joker is?" Ysmir asked. No one responded, and he tock that as a no.

"Hey, who are you guys?! Are you hear to take my salvage?!" the monkey man, Masira, asked.

"No! We..." Nami started, then she tock an evil glint in her eye and tried to look innocent. "Are you big strong men going to salvage that ship?" she asked. The man looked stunned, then he tock to fixing his hair before he spoke.

"I see you know a real man when you see one." he said.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked, sounding innocent.

"You called us all strong and good looking, and that includes me." he said. Ysmir raised an eyebrow, but Nami lowed on.

"Well of course! Hey, would you mind if we watch you big strong men work?!" she asked. The man smiled.

"What?! Don't tell me you've never seen a perfessional salvage before! You just watch us to your hearts content." Masira said. Nami waved with a smile.

"Well, that takes care of that." she muttered to them.

"Nice job Nami." complemented Usopp.

"She sure can distract people." said Ysmir. Robin smiled and nodded.

"Well of course, she is a woman after all." she mused. Ysmir looked over at Robin and gave her a small smile. This world was deffinatly odd. They watched a bunch of the men ump off the edge of the ship into the water, then after a few moments they came up, most of them unconcious.

"What happened?!" Masira asked, worried for his men.

"They were beaten up sir!" one yelled.

"Was it a sea king?!" Masira asked. The one shock his head.

"No sir, it looks like someone did it with their fists." the man yelled back.

"I'm gonna kill them!" Nami cried, realising the danger they were in and that it was Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji that beat them up. The man turned to them.

"HEY! Becareful! There's someone else down there." he yelled to Nami.

"He's not very bright is he." Robin noted as Nami promised they would and her and Usopp waved back with smiles. Suddenly Masira turned back to his men.

"Drop the craddle!" he ordered. Ysmir watched in surprise as a craddle was dropped into the sea bellow them. A few seconds later Luffy's voice erupted from the air hose.

"WHAT WAS THA..." he started but Usopp jumped first, covering it so that the voice was muffled. Masira heard it though and looked over. Ysmir was ready for a fight, knowing that defending the ship would be left to him while the 'monster three' were underwater.

"So, what is that cool looking thing?!" Usopp asked, pointing to the bow of the ship. Masira looked proud.

"Oh that, it's a spechial bow that I designed. It aids in our salvage." he said, then he turned to his men. "Lower the monkey!" he yelled. A rope pulled the monkey with the symbols from the front of the ship, hovering it over the sea, then dropping it into the water.

"SO COOL!" Usopp and Chopper said, totaly entranced by it.

"Really?" Nami asked. Robin laughed slightly. Suddenly screaming came from the air hoses as the men started pumping air into the boat. Masira then dove into the sea. Nami and the others looked terrified. Ysmir reached for his sword, in case a fight would issue from this. They waited, nothing happening. Suddenly the sea got dark, and then a giant turtle shoved it's head up from the water, chewing something in it's jaws with air hoses dangiling from it's jaws. Nami, Chopper, and Usopp looked terrified while Ysmir was mearly surprised. "DOES ANYONE ELSE SEE THE GIANT MONSTER IN FRONT OF US!?" Nami screached.

"We got more important things to worry about right now. I think our boys just got eatten." Robin said, steping forward. Ysmir looked at them in surprise, wondering what she ment. "Yep, definatly eatten, I can see the air hoses dangling from it's jaws." she said.

"How can you be so calm!" Usopp cried. Then the sky turned black.

"Now what?!" Ysmir growled, not wanting to deal with anymore strange stuff for a day. Suddenly Luffy was thrown up onto te deck. Zoro and Sanji jumped up after it, each with a bag on thier backs.

"You guys! How'd you escape from the turtle?" Usopp asked.

"It wasn't a turtle it was a monkey!" Zoro growled.

"Yeah, he just tore into the ship." Sanji whinned.

"I'm not surprised him and Luffy got along as well as they did." Zoro said.

"Well they're both monkeys after all." Sanji agreed.

"Any way, he went all balistic after he saw what we nabbed." Zoro said.

"I've never seen a primate act like that." Sanji insisted.

"That's all well and good, but how did you escape from the turtle?" Usopp asked.

"I told you it was a monkey! Why do you keep mentioning a turtle?!" Zoro asked. Usopp pointed behind them and they turned to look to see a gaint turtle. "WE WERE IN THAT THINGS MOUTH!" they both yelled.

"Nothing gets past you two!" Usopp argued. Ysmir sighed, they were sure an interesting bunch. Suddenly Masira jumped onto the ship.

"Hey you, give back the treasure you tock!" the monkey yelled.

"Is he right, you got treasure?!" Nami asked. Luffy nodded. Ysmir, Zoro, and Sanji were ready to fight when suddenly Masira and his men froze. They turned to see what they were gawking at to see three enormous giants in the sky!

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Nami and Usopp screached, and they all tock to the rows until the darkness was gone.

**Sorry for taking so long, I've been bussy latley! Thankyou Guest, Drake202, Xeno Chaos King, and Generalhyna for everything, I hope you like it! Thankyou also for reading, and constructive critism and comments are welcomed!**


	8. Noland the lier

The crew lay on the ship, gasping from their escape from the giants. "What was that?!" Nami screached.

"I don't know." Robin admitted.

"Whoever or whatever it was, it was pretty scarry!" Usopp whinned.

"I must admit, even I was afraid." Masira said. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji suddenly were in front of him.

"GET OFF OF OUR SHIP!" all three kicked him hard and sent him flying. Then they turned to the others. "Nami, how's the log pose?!" Zoro called. Nami looked down on it.

"It's stuck on the sky." she said. The others gave her worried looks. Then she looked over at their treasure. "WHAT IS THIS?!" she screached.

"Treasure!" Luffy pouted.

"I thought you ment actually something valuable, but all you idots brought back was some rusted swords, and old picture, and a creepy octopus!" she yelled at them while Luffy picked up the octopus and ran to Sanji, who went into the kitchen to cook it. In her anger she lashed out, hitting Luffy, Zoro, and Ysmir. Then she stormed away. Robin was sitting on the railing and threw something to her. "What's this?" Nami asked.

"Just an eternal pose. I tock it from their ship when they weren't looking." Robin said. Nami smiled and started to cry.

"Thank you! Your the only one I can depend on." she said walking away.

"Well, that was fun." teased Robin. Ysmir laughted a little.

"When I was younger it was dragons that we had to worry about." he said.

"I'm pretty sure they went extint." Zoro said. The others said nothing, they really didn't know if dragons were still around or not. Suddenly three birds fell onto the deck. Yelling Chopper ran over. Then he looked back up at the others.

"THEY'VE BEEN SHOT!" he yelled pulling a bullet from one of the birds. Luffy wasn't listening as he was picking up the birds to examin them.

"What?! That's impossible." Usopp said.

"Yeah Chopper, if it had been shot we would have seen land by now. It must have gotten shot a while ago and only just now died." Nami said. Chopper looked down with a sad look as Luffy ran to Sanji with the birds.

"Hey Sanji, make me some dinner." he said handing them to him. Ysmir ut a hand on Choppers head. Chopper looked up and smiled at him, as did Robin and Zoro. As they sailed an island finally came into sight. Ysmir looked around to see that the place looked like it was in comleate chaos. People were fighting on the streets and yelling and screaming, and he looked at the crew to see the biggest smile on Zoro and Luffy's face. They both looked really excited to go ashore.

"HEY! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, WE NEED INFORMATION!" Nami called after them as they left.

"Yeah yeah." Zoro called back. Nami stopped to think a moment.

"Do you think they'll stay out of trouble?" Nami asked.

"Five minutes may be too much to ask." noted Usopp. Nami then stood up.

"I guess I'll just have to go with them!" she yelled. Then she tock off after Zoro and Luffy. Ysmir decided to go ashore as well and see what kind of information her could gather as well, so he jumped off the ship. He headed down the street when he suddenly heard an explosion. Looking over he could see a crowd around an old man and an old horse with Nami chocking Luffy and people yelling. Ysmir smiled and shock his head. It didn't take them long at all to get into trouble. He went down a different street, figuring that that one was covered when he saw a row of pitures. They were all 'wanted' posters and the only one that seemed worth anything was some man named 'Bellemy'. Ysmir then saw an old shop and went inside. There was an older lady behind the counter with clothing for merchandise around the store. Deciding to get some new clothes, Ysmir went looking threw the racks.

"So what can you tell me about a legend of and island in the sky?!" Robin's voice floated across. He could see her at the desk asking the woman. The woman laughed.

"No one beleives in such legends anymore. Only pathetic dreamers." the woman said. Robin laughed.

"Yes, but I was just looking for anyone who would know of such a legend." she said. The woman thought for a second.

"I only know of one man. His name is Montblanc Cricket. He was cast out of Mock Town a while ago, the old fool only spoke of his dreams. He's been living in a cotage on the other side of the island." the lady said. She pulled out a map of the island, Jaya, and put a mark on it. "Thats where he lives." she said.

"Thank you. I'll also buy whatever my companion wants as well." Robin said turing to Ysmir. He was somewhat surprised that she knew that he was there, but said nothing. The two made their purchases and left.

"You did really well." Ysmir said. Robin smiled at him.

"Yeah well, i've had many years of practice." she said. They came to the ship to hear screaming.

"SKY ISLAND! DOES IT EVEN MATTER ANYMORE! ALL I DID WAS SAY THE WORD SKY ISLAND AND THEY ALL LAUGHED AT ME! WHAT THE HECK WAS SO FUNNY ABOUT ME SAYING THAT!" Nami screached. Robin and Ysmir were arriving onto the deck to see Nami standing over them, Usopp with ketchep all over his chest, Chopper in his guard point, and Zoro and Luffy looking like they had seen much better days.

"Sounds like I missed out on some excitement here. How is everone doing?!" Robin asked.

"ROBIN! Welcome back my love! I can draw a bath and prepair a fruit plate if your interested." Sanji swooned.

"Hey Robin, Ysmir. Were have you been all day huh?" Luffy asked.

"Well we got some new clothes and some information on skypiea." Robin said with a smile.

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOUR THE ONE WHO BROUGHT IT UP! I WAS MADE TO LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT THANKS TO YOUR BIG MOUTH! TRUST ME IF THIS PLACE TURNS OUT TO NOT EXIST I'M GOING TO THROUGH YOU OVERBOARD WITH ROCKS IN YOUR POCKETS!" Nami screached. Chopper jumped to get away from her and accidentaly went overboard.

"Man overboard." Zoro yelled, jumping after him.

"Robin, I'd kinda keep my distance if I were you, at least for the next two hours. Just don't rock the boat, know what i'm saying." Usopp pleaded. Robin just smiled and walked away, handing the map to Luffy.

"Here Captain." she said.

"Huh, what's this?" Luffy asked. The others crowed around to look at the map.

"Apperently it is the home of a man who lived in this village, but was ridiculed for talking about his dreams too much." Robin said. They looked over the map as Robin recounted the man's name.

"Right, let's go! Nami..." Luffy handed her the map so she could navigate. Nami nodded and the crew set out to sail to Cricket's house. They sailed along the cost, Luffy waiting excitedly for the cotage to come up. Finally Luffy started yelling excitedly. The others looked to see a huge pink castle.

"WOW! IT'S SO COOL!" Luffy shouted. The others sighed.

"Look closer." Zoro growled.

"It's really unattractive." Sanji argued.

"Luffy, look again." Ysmir said. Luffy did and glared.

"WHAT?! IT'S A FAKE!" he cried. The crew came ashore and started looking around. Nami turned to sit on a stump when she noticed a book.

"Noland the lier." she read. Sanji turned to face her.

"I know that story." he said. Robin, Zoro, Luffy, Nami, Ysmir, Usopp, and Chopper all gave him strange looks.

"You do?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, it's a popular tale in the North Blue. I'm from there, I'm sure I must have told you that." he said.

"Nope, that's news to me." Usopp said. Nami opened the book.

"It says 'A story over four hundred years ago... In a certain country in the northern seas, there was a man named Montblanc Noland. Noland the Explorer's stories were always grand adventures that sounded like lies. But the people of the village could never tell if they were true or not. One time, Noland went on an expedition, and came back to report to the king. "I saw a mountain of gold on an island across the great seas." To see for himself, the brave king took two thousand warriors and crossed the great seas in his ship. He fought powerful storms and huge sea monsters. Finally, the king, Noland, and one hundred soldiers landed on the island. But what they found there was nothing but jungle. Noland was sentenced to death for his lies. These were his last words. "That's it! The mountain of gold sank into the ocean!" The king and the others were shocked. Nobody believed Noland anymore, but he never stopped lying until he was dead.'" Nami read the book. She closed it looking sad and turned to the others. "All he ever wanted was to be and adventurer of the seas." she said.

"Don't add your own parts!" Usopp yelled at her. Ysmir looked around, he only now noticed that during the story the Captain snuck off. Suddenly there was a yell and the others ran around the house to see Luffy pulled into the sea.

**Sorry you guys! I really did mean to get this up faster, it's just things go by so fast. Anyway, i hope you liked the newest chapter. Biggest thanks to drake202, WindWhistle21, Eseelt, BlazaWolf, and renflower0926. Thank you all for reading, i'll try to get the next chapter up sooner!**


	9. Set Sail

The others turned to see Luffy vanish beneith the waves and a large figure jumped up out of the sea. Ysmir dove into the water to retrieve the fallen captain as he was the closest. Sanji and Zoro turned to the strange intruder. He was a tall mustcular older man with a stange hat on his head over little blonde hair. He attacked the others but before a significant blow could be made, he fell to the ground, unconcious. The crew looked at each other, surprised and confused as Chopper ran forward to check him over. Ysmir and Luffy burst out of the water, gasping for breath at the lack of oxygen. "We should take him inside. GENTLY!" Chopper told the crew. With a nod Zoro and Sanji carefully lifted the old timer up and started to carry him into the strange cottage. They laid him out on the bed and let Chopper do his work. Ysmir looked over at Robin who seemed to not be paying attention. Suddenly the two ape like men they had seen earlier burst into the house.

"OLD TIMER!" they screamed in fear.

"Be quiet!" Ysmir scolded while Luffy shushed him. They both looked like they were going to cry. "Thank you!" they both said. Luffy, Usopp, and the others went outside, leaving only Cricket, Ysmir, Chopper, and Robin in the room.

"So how is he doctor-san?" Robin asked. Chopper gave her a smile.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to rest." he said. The man groaned and sat up. Chopper moved back to give the man some room.

"HEY! THE OLD GUY'S UP!" Luffy yelled, poking his head in the window. The others crowded into the small house and around the patient!

"Sorry about that, most people who come around here are trying to steal from us." one of the monkey-men said. Luffy nodded.

"Nah, it's ok. We are pirates after all!" he told them. They all nodded in agreement. "So old man, we came to ask you about sky island!" Luffy said excitedly. He really wanted to go and wasn't about to take a 'no' for an answer from anyone. The man laughed.

"So there are still people who believe in that old myth." he said.

"We found the book outside, so you must believe in it!" Nami argued. Cricket laughed. He looked out the window.

"I'm a descendent of Nolands, but that doesn't mean I'm trying to clear his name or anything." Cricket explained.

"Huh?! But you've been diving into the sea like Noland said was where the treasure went." Nami argued.

"I really don't care wither the city of gold exists or not. Generations of my family left to find this island to see if they could clear Noland's name. I never did care, yet out of all the members of my family, I was the only one to find this place. For some reason I ended up here. What I do is between me and Noland." he said.

"I see, so Jaya is the island from the fairy tail." Robin said. Luffy's eyes sparkled at the idea of an adventure.

"This is awesome!" Luffy said. Him Chopper, and Usopp dashed outside. Cricket looked out and tried not to laugh as he saw the three goofing off. The other crew members went outside too to join them or watch and they seemed to be having a good time. Cricket sat with his two followers.

"So what do you think Old timer?" Masira asked. Cricket looked out at them again.

"I think they're good kids. You know they are going to try for the Sky Island, and if we don't help them they will die." Cricket said, and he pushed himself out of bed. The two nodded in agreement as they went outside. "Alright, listen up!" he called. The young crew turned to look at him. "Alright, I decided I'm gonna help you. Now the cloud that you guys saw today is called a cumuli regales cloud. Some say that they are clouds that have been petrified and drift high in the sky, which is why it got all dark out." he said.

"That's impossible!" Nami argued.

"I'm just telling you what I have been told. Now if there is a Sky Island, it'll be on top of one of those clouds." he said. They all stood in awe. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper grinned.

"Let's go to the sky!" Luffy exclaimed, but then he looked down sadly.

"Did it just hit you? That, you know...we can't fly and all?" Sanji asked smoking his cigarette.

"If you want to get up there the best chance you have is the knock up stream." said Cricket.

"The what?!" Ysmir asked.

"There are many strange currents of this world, one of them is called the knock up stream." started Cricket.

"Yeah, those jerks in the bar mentioned that." Zoro put in.

"There are many theory's about it, but the one that makes the most sense to me is that a fissure of hot air in the bottom of the sea fills with sea water, the water heats up, pressurizes, then shoots a current up into the sky." Cricket said, almost smirking at the excited faces that some of the crew members were giving them. "The effects last for about a minute and you could ride the knock up stream into the clouds the next time the two events coincide." Cricket explained.

"What if the island isnt' there?" Usopp asked.

"Then you'll fall back to the ocean and die." Cricket explained.

"But the Merry wouldn't be able to take a force like that." Usopp argued.

"Ordinarily no, but these guys can out fit your ship so it can. They can do a full remodel." Cricket said, and the two monkey man nodded in agreement. All but Usopp, Chopper, and Nami looked mildly excited.

"Let's go!" Luffy said, getting more and more excited for this.

"Wait Luffy hold on, there's no way to tell when the next time they'll both happen right?! Tell us Mr. Cricket sir, when's the next time they will both coincide. It could be days, months, even years, now take your time!" Usopp begged.

"Noon tomorrow." Cricket said, making Luffy's eyes sparkle and Usopp's face fall. Ysmir and Zoro both had cocky smirks and Sanji grinned as he finished off his cigarette, they could all smell adventure.

"Wait a second! Why are you being all helpful, how do we know we can trust you?!" asked Usopp. Cricket walked past him towards his house.

"The knock up stream accrues around here about five times a month, giving me a fair estimate of it occurring tomorrow. Also the sky going dark as the regales cloud gives me an estimate of it being south of here tomorrow also at noon. I guess that that two events will coincide." Cricket said. Usopp looked stunned as he realized the guy was really trying to help him.

"Just go and apologize already." Nami snapped. Ysmir tried not to laugh as he saw Usopp cling to the old man, crying and saying sorry. They were truly and odd crew.

"So, an island in the sky?" he asked Robin, who somehow ended up next to him. She smiled.

"Sounds interesting." she mused as the others went in for a party. They followed as well, Cricket pulling out an old book to read from. It was Nolan's ledger. Ysmir listened to the stories of bells and gold, adventure and strange birds. He glanced over at Robin who was entranced in the history of it all. Then they brought out a gold casting of a strange looking bird when suddenly the man gasped.

"OH NO!" he yelled. They all looked at him with worried expressions.

"What is it?!" Luffy asked.

"The knock up steam is going to be directly south of here, so I ask you how are you gonna get there? Your insterments won't work once you leave the island. Your only chance is to get out there and find one of these South birds. They have a peculiar call so they wont be hard to find." he argued, then handing Luffy three nets, he shoved all eight out the door. "We also got to get to work on your ship. Now go out there and get a bird or you wont be going to the sky island." he said. The crew all looked at each other.

"Let's just hurry up with this so I can get back to drinking." Zoro grumbled.

"Well three nets, three teams." Sanji said, as each him, Luffy and Zoro crossed the nets they were holding then they divided up. Sanji, Nami, and Usopp went left, Chopper and Luffy right, and Zoro, Robin, and Ysmir straight. The three kept walking.

"So how hard do you think catching this bird will be?" Ysmir wondered.

"I don't suppose it'll be that hard. didn't seem to think we'd have that much trouble..." Robin started, suddenly Zoro whipped around with his sword and slashed down a giant centipede. "You know you don't have to kill everything that we come across it's kinda rude." she reprimanded.

"Well he shouldn't have snuck up on me." Zoro grumbled, dropping it onto the ground. He started walking.

"Uhm... Isn't that the way we came?" Ysmir asked out loud. Zoro turned red and stopped after them, Robin slightly laughing.

"So why don't you tell us more about Skyrim?" Robin asked. Zoro nodded, it was interesting. Ysmir smiled, he enjoyed talking about home.

"Back when I saw a dragon for the first time I was pulled in the middle of the Stormcloak Rebellion, or the Great Uprising, whichever you prefer. It was a civil war that happened back in Skyrim. It was started when the High King Torygg was killed by the Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak. They killed him because they believed that he betrayed Skyrim by signing the White-Gold Concordat at the end of the Great War. It binds Skyrim to others demands, including the outlawing of the Talos religion. The Stormcloaks felt that it was too much of an influence over the empire. They were declared as traitors by the Imperial Legion. I was arrested with a group of the Stormcloak men and we were set up for execution when Alduin came in." he said.

"The world eater dragon?" Zoro double checked. Ysmir nodded.

"Yeah, Ulfric Stormcloak was there, but he escaped during Alduin's attack." Ysmir said.

"I see, so whatever happened to him?" Robin asked. Suddenly a strange bird call sounded out and they all froze.

"I guess that's enough story time tonight, back to work." Zoro muttered. They came around to find the other teams.

"Any luck?!" Nami asked as they clearly hadn't. Luffy and Chopper nodded.

"We saw one but he kept attacking us!" he cried. Suddenly a bird flew down in front of them and started cawing at them. "He say's I will kill any one who tries to harm my forest. You stupid humans can't capture me." Chopper translated. Suddenly two arms grabbed the bird and a third threw it to their feet. They all turned to Robin.

"If I can see it, I can catch it." she explained. Zoro picked up the bird and they headed back to Cricket's place. The crew froze. The Merry's bow was split off, the house was damaged, and the occupants were barley conscious on the ground.

"HEY OLD MAN!" Luffy yelled running up. Cricket looked up.

"Oh, you got yourselfs a South Bird, good job." he said.

"Never mind about that, who did this?" Luffy asked. Cricket waved it off.

"Don't worry about that kid, we gotta get your ship ready if you wanna go to the sky island." he said.

"Cricket's gold is gone!" Nami called.

"Hey Luffy!" Zoro said. Ysmir followed Luffy over to see Zoro pointing to a mark of a circle skull with a line threw it on the wall. "Need help?" he asked. Luffy shock his head.

"No, hey Nami, if I follow the cost will it take me back to the town?" Luffy asked.

"WHAT! OH NO!" Nami protested.

"I believe it will." Robin said. Luffy nodded.

"Luffy, if your gonna do this, then you have to be back by sunrise, or else we won't be able to go." Nami said. Luffy nodded.

"Don't worry pops, I'll get your gold back." and with that the rubbery captain left. Ysmir looked at the others, who were moving to the ship to start repairs. Chopper started healing the two brothers as them and their men pitched in to. They worked clean into the night on the repairs, then the sun slowly began to rise.

"That idiot's late. I'll bet he didn't even think about how that gold was going to weigh him down." Nami snapped in frustration.

"Hey guys!" yelled Luffy, coming into sight. He had the gold on his back and held something in his hand. "Look, it's an Atlas! It tock me a while to ceatch." Luffy yelled.

"I'm going to kill him." Nami growled. Robin chuckled slightly and Ysmir just stared at his captains' stupidity. Luffy presented the gold to Cricket, then got on the ship. They set sail. Ysmir looked over at Robin who was reading a book. He looked at the title, 'History'. Not very specific.

"It's curious how I can't find anything of Skyrim. I wonder..." she said quietly. Suddenly the sky started getting dark.

"HEY STRAWHAT! I'VE COME TO COLLECT YOUR HUNDRED MILLION BERRY BOUNTY!" came a shout. Ysmir looked up to see a small raft out in the distance with a large man on it holding out two wanted posters.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! IT'S THIRTY MILLION!" Luffy yelled back.

"NO! FOR STRAWHAT LUFFY A HUNDRED MILLION BERRIES, AND PIRATE HUNTER ZORO, SIXTY MILLION BERRIES." the man yelled.

"Hey, he's right. Hey Zoro, congratulations on your new bounty!" Usopp called as he used his goggles to look at the posters.

"Hey Usopp, do you see one for me?" Sanji asked. Ysmir turned to Robin.

"I guess that makes three of you now huh?" he asked her.

"I guess so." she said. He glanced over to see both Zoro and Luffy grinning while Nami looked mad enough to kill. Suddenly the water formed into a large whirlpool.

"Now go to the center of it!" one of the brothers yelled.

"WHAT?!" Nami screeched. Luffy grinned. They sailed the ship straight, then the whirlpool vanished. Suddenly the water was shot into the air as they all grabbed on. They were all struck dumb at the fact of it. They were nearly at the top when the ship started lifting off. "Guy's open the sails!" Nami yelled.

"Huh?!" Usopp yelled.

"The sails will ceatch the wind. There's and upward current flowing with the water. It may be packaged differently, but it's still wind and water. Trust me, I'm a nagivator." she said with a smile.

"Alright gang, Nami's leading the way!" Sanji swooned. They opened the sails.

"Come on, do it!" Nami yelled, and the ship lifted into the skys, the crew smilling in their joy.

"ALRIGHT, TO SKY ISLAND!" Luffy yelled.

**Sorry you guys, I meant to update it but I've been pulling double shifts at work, 9 hour days haven't been fun! I know I got the order of some things wrong, but I tried to get the boring informational parts out. Personally I like to write actions more than words. I hope you like it and thankyou to everyone who has read it recently. I hope to get the next chapter up soon! I realize the little history may not be important, but I'm planning on tying it all in later!**


	10. Heaven's gate

The Going Merry burst out of the clouds, holding her eight soaked and startled passengers. They all gasped at the new air now entering their lungs and realized quickly that they weren't getting enough oxygen. However after a few gasps they were all normal again. "Where are we?" Usopp cried.

"An ocean of clouds." Robin said looking around. Usopp thought for a second then suddenly jumped on the ships railing, removing his shirt.

"Be prepared for the first cloud swimmer, Captain Usopp!" he said. Chopper and Luffy looked excited at the idea.

"Hey, that's not a good idea." Zoro started but Usopp dove in anyway. Ysmir watched in amazement as they Usopp plunged threw the white watery substance and didn't come back up. They all stood watching for a few seconds in silence. "Hey uh...he's not coming back up." Zoro pointed out. Robin moved to the end of the railing and looked over the side.

"You know it's possible that this ocean may not have a bottom." she said calmly. Ysmir looked at her in shock.

"WHAT?!" Nami, Chopper, Luffy, and Sanji gasped.

"Did that idiot just fall threw the clouds!?" Zoro growled. Ysmir ran threw all the dragon shouts he could thinking of one that may bring up Usopp, but Luffy threw his arm into the clouds.

"Luffy, just stretch out your arm." Robin said.

"But I can't see anything." Luffy whinned. Robin smiled and crossed her arms. They all watched her until she suddenly opened her eyes. "Found him." she said, then she turned to Luffy.

"Now pull him up." she said. Luffy smiled and pulled his arm back, ripping a drowning Usopp from the water. As she did he landed on the deck and a flat ballon like fish landed along with him.

"Sky islands scary, sky islands scary." he cried.

"Nice job." Ysmir remarked to Robin, impressed. She just gave him a small smile. Everyone then turned their attention to the strange fish.

"What is it? A Sky fish?" Nami asked. Robin picked it up.

"It seems it has adapted to be able to live in the sky." Robin said. Luffy tock the fish from her hands. "Apparently they have changed their body to make them lighter so they can remain in the clouds." she mused.

"It's yummy!" Luffy said. They all looked over to see Luffy and Usopp eating something from a platter.

"I tried sautéing it." Sanji said as he lit a cigarette. 'He cooked it that fast!' Ysmir thought with some amazement. These guys truly were skilled.

"WE WERE STILL EXAMINING THAT YOU KNOW!" Nami screeched. Suddenly Chopper shouted.

"Hey guys, there's a ship!" he yelled, pointing out to a ship ahead of them. They all looked at it.

"Hey your right." said Sanji. Suddenly though the ship exploded and sank. Chopper looked horrified and a man on a strange board seemed to float at them with an incredible speed.

"What do you want?!" Sanji yelled at him as he drew near.

"To destroy you!" the man shouted.

"Oh, is that all?!" Sanji asked, unimpressed. The man leaped onto the ship. Luffy attacked but the man easily tock him down. Sanji then started kicking at the man and got winded. Zoro then went after him and the same happened. Seeing the man go for another crew member, Ysmir struck. However his lungs emptied of air long before it should and he fell down gasping for air as well. The man was about to strike Robin when another man on a strange pink bird swooped down. The man was older with a grey beard and in a kind of armor. Him and the stanger had a short lived battle as the stranger fled.

"Are you alright?!" the knight asked.

"Who are you?!" Nami asked.

"I am Gan Fall, and this is my companion Pierre." he said gesturing to the strange bird. "But you may call me the sky knight. You should consider yourself lucky. You must be blue sea people." he said.

"Blue sea?" Nami asked.

"That is what we call people who come from down bellow. Normally blue sea people have a hard time adjusting to the air up here." he said, explaining what had happened to the four of the strongest members of the crew.

"Ok, I think I got it now." said Luffy as he stood up.

"Yeah, me too." Zoro said. Ysmir nodded, able to breath now and understanding what he can do with the limited air he had.

"No no, that's not possible." the man said.

"Can you tell us who that man was and why he wanted to kill us?" Ysmir asked. Gan Fall nodded.

"He's one of the gorilla's who attack those from the blue sea. Where you are right now is the white sea." he explained.

"And how do we get to the sky island?" Luffy asked, stars in his eyes.

"You'll have to go to the white white sea, which is still farther up. However I am a guard for hire and I am here to offer my services from others like him. I will sell you a whistle for fifty thousand extol." he said.

"What is a Extol?" Nami asked. Gan Fall blinked.

"It's the currency of the white sea. Surly you must have passed an island or two to get here." he said. Everyone froze. An island or two, which ment that not only there were more islands but...

"You mean there was a safer way to get here?!" Nami screeched. Gan Fall looked confused. "We all risked our lives in the knock up stream for nothing!" she yelled. The man now looked shocked.

"You used the Knock up stream?! I thought no one was brave enough left to try it." he said. Nami punched Luffy hard, expressing her anger. "Tell me, did you loose anyone on your crew?" he asked. Ysmir looked around. No!

"Nope, we all made it." Luffy said.

"That's the trade off. If you had taken another way maybe a few of you would have survived the journey, but not all of you. With the knock up stream either everyone dies or everyone lives." he explained. Ysmir couldn't help but admire Luffy's rashness, picking the safer way by chance. The man then pulled out a whistle and threw it on deck. "You may call me if you need me, free of charge." he said. Then he jumped onto his bird. "By the way, Pierre has the power of the horse horse devil fruit." he explained, and as he said it, the bird morphed.

"Oh wow, a Pegasus!" Nami said excitedly, but it wasn't pretty. They all stood dumbstruck at the ugly animal, then Pierre and Gan Fall flew away.

"Was that even necessary?" Sanji wondered.

"So now what?" Nami asked.

"To sky island!" Luffy yelled.

"The only way to get there is to keep going up. Any ideas?" Ysmir asked.

"I'll call the old knight guy!" Luffy said, about to blow the whistle. Nami started to chock him as Chopper and Usopp grabbed ahold of him.

"That's only for emergency's!" Nami yelled. Ysmir then had an idea.

"NAU DaaR REVAK GOLT DRey FREDO, ZahRahMiiK EK **LaaS** FUL TOL EK, POGaaN KiiR FILOK ahRK OSOS, SUL QahNaaR EK HOKORON." he whispered.

"What are you doing?! What did you even say!?" Nami screamed, hitting him too.

"Ow! I said 'On this sacred ground did Fredo sacrifice her **life** so that her many children could escape and some day vanquish her enemy,' It's called an Aura Whisper and it allows me to locate life. I know where the old man is and the guy who attacked us, but there's also another one, that way." he said pointing.

"Oh wow! Your awesome Ysmir!" Nami decided with a smile. They navigated the ship in the direction he directed.

"That was very smart of a thing to do." Robin noted. Ysmir smiled.

"I figured that if the people who live here want to go up, they'll know the way, we only have to follow." he said. The ship sailed along when suddenly they could make out a large structure labled 'Heaven's gate'. There was a woman waiting outside.

"Heso, I am the gate keeper. If you wish to go on the Skyiea you must pay the entrance fee of one billion extol per person." she said.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled. The woman nodded.

"Uhm...so what if, we don't have it?" Nami asked.

"You may still pass." the woman said. The crew all nearly fell down. 'What?! There's a toll but we don't have to pay it?' Ysmir wondered. "It's not my job to stop you. If you continue on you will come to the milky road, and that will take you straight to skypea. May I ask your business? Site seeing, pillaging..." she started.

"Can we say all of the above?" Zoro asked. Suddenly a huge lobster grabbed the ship from below.

"Enjoy your stay at Skypiea." the woman said, and suddenly they were shooting off. Luffy was laughing with excitement. Ysmir thought he could hear something, like the woman's voice, but it wasn't clear. Then they burst out threw the clouds once again, a beautiful island ahead of them in the blue sky.

**I have two apologies, one for this not being as good as it could be, and two for not writing for so long. I am so sorry, I just started college and am learning time management. Anyway I hope you like it and tell me what you think. I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
